utawarerumonofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 02: The Righteous Man
Plot As the day start, Haku and Kuon had their breakfast and received a bonus for fixing the water wheel in their pay. While the lady was counting, Haku interrupted by stating the total amount before she could finish. Witnessing his intellect, Kuon gave him a series of math questions to confirm his ability. She stated that he would be more fitted to work in the capital than a village as it's difficult to find out in a village. Suddenly, they heard some villagers talking about another gigiri attack. They went out to check the victims, where Ukon, passing by, saw her abilities as she treats their injuries with her medicine. Upon asked Kuon whether she wants to tag along as a herbalist would be handy, which Kuon accepted with one condition, that he'll take Haku along with them too. Arriving at the destination, they placed a trap with a net, using in rotten meat stew for a bait and went to hiding behind nearby rocks. Numerous gigiri came out of the forest and was trapped under the net, Maroro casted a "magic" and burned the entrapped monsters. Although, some weren't burned which Ukon and his men finished the others off. Baku receiving the offered drink from one of Ukon's men was suddenly killed by an even bigger gigiri. With the sudden attack of numerous gigiris and the boro-gigiri, they retreated to a safe place where Kuon treated the wounded men. The monsters followed their group, Ukon concluded that it must be killed before it becomes a disaster and sent his wounded men back to the village. Baku brought an idea to lure 'the curse' out from the snowy mountains in order to recreate his situation where it swallowed his attacker. Kuon agreed to his idea, gave Haku a flash grenade for emergency and headed out to the mountains to bring out 'the curse'. As they taking care of the gigiris, Ukon used an attack that brought a pillar down to crush the gigiri. The boro-gigiri was still alive and attacked Ukon, breaking his sword and holding him immobilize as he resists its bite with his sheer strength. Haku attempted to save him by throwing the flash grenade but the the piece of wood did not detached for the grenade to work and landed on Ukon's feet. Ukon then used it to free himself from the boro-gigiri's bite by kicking it into the air, where the piece of wood fell and stunned the monster. Kuon arrived with 'the curse' following her below the place where they are at, Haku asked Ukon to aim at the ground use his previous attack. The ground broke and they all fell off which Ukon and Kuon saved both the falling individuals using their own physical abilities. 'The curse' then swallowed the boro-gigiri, who came out from the rocks and they hoped that it will return to its home after having its food. 'The curse' looked at Haku, reacted to him and left the scene. Celebrating their accomplishment with the feast given by the villagers, Ukon asked Haku to tag along with him to the grave of the person who died from their task, where Ukon poured some sake to the grave and delivered his last words. Haku gave his gratitude, returning the water container he received earlier, saying the water really hit the spot and they returned back to the feast. Gallery UtaItsu_Episode_2_Cut_1.png|Kuon applying medicine to the victim's injuries UtaItsu_Episode_2_Cut_2.png|Maroro having motion sickness from riding the cart UtaItsu_Episode_2_Cut_3.png|Ukon blocking boro-gigiri's assault UtaItsu_Episode_2_Cut_4.png|Kuon saving Haku from falling UtaItsu_Episode_2_Cut_5.png|Tatari recognizing Haku for unknown reasons UtaItsu_Episode_2_Cut_6.png|Haku giving back the water container Characters By order of appearances * Haku * Kuon * Ukon * Maroro Trivia * Kuon, giving Haku the fan as a charm is a similar event with Tusukuru, who gave Hakuoro's fan. Category:Anime Category:Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen (TV) Episode